


HOTEL OF SHADOW An Unclear Whisper

by SkipBack



Series: Hotel of Shadow [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: burns everywhere burns, chapter one is a real OMIGOSH moment, lucifer is a fecking jackarse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: BURNT and HEAVENLY.This part takes place afterWaiting Game,a part of the Hotel of Shadow AU.
Series: Hotel of Shadow [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484603
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	1. BURNT

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my faithful guinea pig, Marsha Mellow. 
> 
> I know you always get a little upset whenever I give my laptop more attention, but I appreciate your patience with me. You've been there since the very first time I ever wrote the words "Hotel of Shadow" together. 
> 
> You're the actual reason I took time off after writing Waiting Game to spend more time with you. You're even here with me as I type this for you, being an angry little puffball and waiting for me to finish typing this so you can shower my hand with little piggy kisses. 
> 
> You are Marsha the Unfazed. And I wouldn't have it any other way. 
> 
> Mama loves you, honey. ❤

Charlie burst through the roof, soaring through the red sky. 

She flew down to the area where the patients, staff and her friends were, near the golden fencing wrapped around the hotel's grounds. Carefully setting Alastor on the grass, Charlie turned to the burning Happy Hotel and her heart dropped at the sight. 

The hotel was such a big building... how had it been engulfed by golden flames so fast? _Maybe time flies when you're in a panic,_ she sadly thought, her wings drooping. 

Alastor abruptly started screaming bloody murder, writhing on the ground. 

Charlie almost jumped out of her skin. She whirled around to see a certain blond imp running as fast as he could, fumbling with a syringe and trying to keep his glasses from flying off his face at the same time. 

Charlie instinctively dropped to the ground, holding the red stag's arms down. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Vaggie trying to get a grip on his legs, possibly using her fury to hold them down. 

Once he made it over to them, the imp doctor dropped to his knees, and jabbed Alastor in the neck. After a minute, the red stag slowly calmed down, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. 

He was covered in major burns, most notably along the right side of his face and all over his arms; if he had been wearing his monocle at the time, she was sure it would have melted and fused with the side of his face (Charlie quickly shoved that image down with a shudder). Parts of his hair, clothes and, though it was hardly noticable if you weren't looking, the very tips of his ears had been singed off. 

He looked so different without his smile that it was hard to think it was him. 

But it was him... memories or not. 

Charlie sighed, sliding into her usual form. She fell on her side, exhaustion weighing down on her. Vaggie came around, sitting down in the grass beside her. 

"Are you alright?" the moth asked, resting a hand on Charlie's side. 

"Stressful day," Charlie replied tiredly, allowing her girlfriend to help her back into a sitting position. She pulled the other demoness into a hug, closing her eyes. Charlie didn't want to see the burning hotel, even if it was just in the corner of her eye. 

"I know what you're about to say," Charlie mumbled into Vaggie's hair. "And I don't want you to say it." 

"Char—" Vaggie started. 

Charlie sat back, gently gripping the her girlfriend's shoulders. "I'm serious," she said. "I swear to the Nine Circles, it's a jinx. Any time someone says that, things always get worse. Say it, we'll just be jinxing us further." 

Vaggie sighed and rolled her remaining eye, but she pulled Charlie back into another hug. "Alright," she said. "If it makes you feel better, I won't say it." 

"Thank you," Charlie said softly. 

Despite the current circumstances, a part of her thought _Well, at least this is nice._

Of course, even _that_ was a jinx and she was soon eating her words. 

Charlie was the first one to notice a slight fizzle, and of course she was the first one to notice it. It was similar to her own energy, though it was stronger. It was almost like Alastor's interference, where it was only noticable if you were aware of its presence... but it was different. 

She recognized it immediately, and panic burst through her chest. 

It was divine, yet it wasn't at the same time. 

_He's coming._

Of course it had to be now. Why in the Nine Circles 

not now? Perfect timing to show up! Burning hotel, unconscious Radio Demon... could you pick a better time to show your face? 

The fizzle steadily grew stronger, and noticable to the rest of the demons in the area. 

Angel uncomfortably shifted his weight from foot to foot, rubbing his upper arms. 

Husk's fur raised as though someone was holding a static-filled balloon next to him. 

Baxter had a clear _I really don't like this_ look on his face. 

The imp anxiously fiddled with his tie. 

A small fizzling ball of bright golden light crackled into existence, expanding. Vaggie carefully stood up, her fingers twitching as though she wanted to pull out a weapon, but didn't for obvious reasons. 

Out of nowhere, the light vanished... but in its place was a tall blond, an entity who prefered to be refered to as a demon though he was not originally one. 

_Dad._

"Well fuck," Lucifer said as soon as he noticed the Happy Hotel. 

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, her voice wavering. She swallowed thickly, trying to loosen the knot in her throat. 

"I heard that your hotel was on fire, and I knew I had to see it for myself," the King of Hell replied. "To be fair, I didn't think this much had burnt down." He noticed the charred red stag on the ground. "When did you have time to have a deer roast?" 

"Alastor... risked his afterlife," Charlie told him. "I don't think he's going to remember this. He—" 

"I know he won't. I made sure of it." 

Charlie felt as though a tidal wave was crashing over her. 

"What?" she asked softly. She wasn't sure she heard that correctly. 

"Yeah, for his 'big bad crimes against the balance', I had to punish Alastor for murdering exorcists during the Surprise Extermination." 

Stress, pain, frustration... she'd tried to hold it in, keep her calm and look to the future with bright eyes... but now? 

Now 

everything 

inside 

finally 

_snapped._

Before she knew it, everything she was feeling boiled into pure, unbridled _fury_ , wild and untamed. She felt herself slide completely into her "true" form; she'd never been taller than her father, but now she towered over him. 

Lucifer barely did anything, even when Charlie stalked over. She growled, keeping them nose to nose as he slowly tried to back away. " _Of COURSE this was you. OF COURSE you're the reason he was in so much fucking agony. NOW he's in even worse pain, and you know what the most FUCKING HILARIOUS THING about this whole thing is?_ " 

She wrapped a hand around her father's neck, lifting him off the ground. Her voice grew lower, more dangerous. " _The best thing about this whole ordeal is that he's not even going to remember it. He's not going to remember putting his afterlife on the line for the godforsaken hotel. MY hotel. WHICH, I might add, IS STILL ON FIRE._ " 

Charlie raised Lucifer over her head, her tail lashing. " _What else did you do to Alastor?_ " she demanded. 

"I didn't think you had it in you," Lucifer choked out, unfazed. "Where was this violent little monster your whole life?" 

Charlie narrowed her eyes with a little growl. 

"So you're right, this whole fucking thing was all me," Lucifer went on. "I had to! It was either that or erase Alastor, but where's all the fun in erasing someone? They're gone forever, and it's pretty much an easy way out." 

" _HIS MEMORIES ARE FUCKING GONE,_ " Charlie practically roared. " _He's going to be scarred, and he won't know WHY._ " 

"You figured it out, I'm the absolute worst," Lucifer said. "Can you let my neck go now? Being strangled by my own daughter wasn't on my schedule for this week." 

Snorting, Charlie released her father's throat. Lucifer adjusted his bow tie and brushed himself off, still relatively unfazed. "I know you probably want to scoop my eyes out with spoons and stab them with forks, and I get that. But I'm going to leave now because all I was supposed to do was see what's happened to your hotel, not stop to chat about overcooked deer meat." 

And with that, Lucifer vanished in a cloud of golden smoke, signaling the end of their conversation. 

Charlie slid back into her usual form with a grunt. _Good riddance_. 

"Right," Angel said abruptly. "Remind me ta never piss Charlie off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT, I AIN'T DEAD YET??? HELL YEAH!!
> 
> !~[For anyone who hasn't been reading my other AU, Ragtime Gal... well, I suggest you check it out. But to let you know, my version Heaven is very... interesting. also i thought that i would have stopped writing about my stupid angel characters already but satan forbid i can't stop that.}~!

p>Night had fallen through Starcloud City.

A silver angel sped through the streets at a steady pace, anxiously adjusting his bow tie. He was late, very very late. _Oh goodness, I hope he doesn't kill me... he wouldn't do that, would he? No... no, he wouldn't._

_I hope._

He pushed open the doors to City Hall (to be honest, it wasn't quite a city hall, but that was the name they had for this vast building), almost galloping through the halls. A chubby angel behind a desk tiredly called after him to not run through the halls, and he squawked out an apology yet didn't slow down. 

He paused outside of his destination, catching his breath. He probably wasn't going to die, but he was probably going to be yelled at... _a lot._ He sighed, smoothing a hand through his hair and pushing his glasses up his nose, pushing the door open and stepping inside. 

"I apologize for being late, I———" he started. 

"FUCKING ARCADIA," a gold-haired angel in a black shirt practically screeched at him from across the room, his neck feathers flared angrily. "YOU'RE FUCKING DIDDLY DAMN FUCKING LATE." 

"NED, THERE IS NO NEED TO SHOUT," Arcadia yelled back. 

"FUCKING HYPOCRITE," Ned pointed out. 

"Oh goodness, do stop cursing." Arcadia reluctantly crossed over to the other denizen of paradise, a hand on his forehead. "Just because we're heavenborn, doesn't mean you're allowed to curse as often as you do." 

"Does it look like I care?" Ned hissed. "You were supposed to be here _half an hour ago_." For emphasis, he added, " _Bitch._ " 

Arcadia sighed. "I was visiting Mother," he told him. 

Everything about Ned seemed to soften at the mention of their mother, and his feathers instantly relaxed as his anger flooded out. "You saw Mom? How is she?" he asked. 

"She's doing well," Arcadia said. "She says hi. She also misses you." 

Ned gave a little _I miss her too_ sigh before putting his angry persona back on. "We have news on the Happy Hotel burning," he said. 

Arcadia raised an eyebrow. "And?" 

"King Disgraceful was right. It was the fucking Wings of Order. _Again._ " 

"I thought we erased most of them." 

"So did I," Ned growled, his feathers raising again. "You'd think that would have discouraged them from trying anything else funny, but NOOOOOOOOOO, they go off and burn _Lucifer's daughter's hotel to the ground_. Fucking bitches, how many _are_ there? I swear, these fuckers keep poppin' up like cockroaches. I'm gonna pull their bitchin' eyes out when I find where their... base is? I don't shittin' know." 

"Please don't," Arcadia said, his insides squirming. 

Ned wrinkled his nose at that, but didn't bring any attention to how clearly Arcadia's persona had slipped. "In other news, managed to snag one of the bitches for interrogation." 

"And?" 

The pale gold angel blew a raspberry. 

Arcadia sighed. "I'm asssuming that means they wouldn't tell you anything?" 

"Not exactly," Ned said. "Bitch just spent a few minutes gloating about how they, the damned Wings of Order, finally burned the hotel down to 'restore the balance'. They went on to badmouth the entire Heaven Guard, the higher ranks and the Almighty Father Himself. Long story short, I killed 'em dead forever and I'm covered in blood." 

That he was, as was the demonic spear he held. The blood was mostly dried up now, caked on his face and staining his feathers. Not only did it make Ned look dangerous, it was probably going to be a pain in the neck to wash off later. 

"What now?" Arcadia asked. 

"Now I'm going to go home, sleep and take a long shower," Ned replied. "In that order. G'night, bitch." He let his spear clatter on the floor, shouldering Arcadia out of the way and leaving the room. 

Arcadia sighed, picking up the spear. 

Sometimes he wondered why he and Ned were related. 

... 

_END OF PART ELEVEN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Discord? Been wondering if Hotel of Shadow got a server? Well, here's the goddamn link! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/hPgZ9cA 
> 
> I occasionally post updates/announcements on what the Hell's going on with the AU, short bonus stories, and other shit! It's also where you can chat with other HoS readers and post random fanart you may have of the AU or the canon series itself! 
> 
> But don't join for the sake of being on the server! It's small and there's one person on the server who hasn't done anything since they joined! It's kinda pissing me off! :'D 
> 
> ALSO DID YOU KNOW THAT LUCIFER AND SATAN ARE CANONICALLY TWO VERY DIFFERENT PEOPLE? 
> 
> Now you know. And knowing is half the battle. 
> 
> _G.I Joe———_


End file.
